


Daddy Daughter Day

by FlickerInTheDark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlickerInTheDark/pseuds/FlickerInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander takes his special daughter out for their usual special day of just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Daughter Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a nice, sweet no death fan fiction. I know Eliza and Alexander had more kids but I wanted to focus on Angelica. Forgive my French, I only took a year of French. Please enjoy. Maybe an Eliza and Philip day?

It was April 30th and Angelica was up before the crack of dawn. She got dressed and tiptoed down to her father's office. Like her father, she liked to get up early and start the day.

She knocked and a good-natured voice answered, "Come in Angie."

There her father sat at his desk typing and then he turned around.

"Good morning angel," he smiled, "ready for our day?"

Alexander had read a book somewhere in his fears of parenting that said to set time for just that child. So Alexander taking this very literally set a day for each child. Philip got 2nd Saturdays. Ever since Angie turned 6, the last Saturday of each month was her day. They called it 'Daddy Daughter day' and was the day where it was just the two of them, did whatever she desired. It wasn't like he never spent time with her. Quite the contrary, ever Friday was family time and was always there for her or any of the children.

"Yep daddy! I know exactly what we are going to do!"

"Yeah?" he said pulling her closer to kiss her good morning.

"I want to go to the history museum!"

"Excellent choice sweetheart!" Alexander was happy. He loved that even at 10 she had the same scholarly insight he had at her age. Not that she didn't enjoy laser tag or dress up either.

"Let's go! Come on! Come on!" she said running toward the door.

"Slow down squirt! Your mother wouldn't be pleased if you didn't eat breakfast," he chuckled.

"Fine!" she sighed in faux irritation, "Pancakes?"

So Alexander made pancakes for their special day. Of course, his son Philip came stumbling down and ate half of the pancakes, making Alexander make more. He didn't mind. He loved his children so much.

Soon both were out the door walking down the street. The museum was only a 15-minute walk. Along the way, he listened to Angie babble on about her week at school. Alexander wished he could be home more often, but with Washington's ever increasing workload and his inability to stop, he was kept very busy. He often didn't come home until 9 or 10. But he always made sure his children knew they could call him at any time. But he was missing dinner with them more and more and he had read this could have a profound impact.

"But Eliza if I don't see them enough, they will think I'm just an absentee father," he was saying one night before Eliza shushed him.

"Do you really think you are doing a bad job?"

"It's just I am not there a lot."

"Listen, you are not your father. The kids love you and don't you forget it!" she smiled.

Angie then began to skip and urged Alexander to also skip and so he did. He didn't care what he looked like, he was so content to be bouncing in the air like a kid.

"Daddy?" she stopped and looked up at him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do you think Uncle Laff will be working today?"

Uncle Laff is what Alexander's kids called Lafayette, one of Alexander's best friends. When Philip had first met Lafayette as a toddler, Philip had trouble pronouncing the name. Just like his father when Philip didn't understand or couldn't learn something immediately Philip became frustrated. Philip had started to cry thinking he was doing something wrong when Lafayette said, "Petit lion, no crying. Everything is good, don't you worry yourself. Call me Uncle Laff." and the name carried on. Alexander or Eliza had never intended on giving their friends the title of aunt or uncle but it all seemed perfect and right.

"I think so, he hasn't told me any different. Why don't we call him?" he said whipping out his phone.

"Can I talk to him?" she asked.

"Sure," he said pressing the call button.

"Bonjour!" Lafayette answered before Alexander could say anything.

"Hey buddy, Angie wants to ask you something," Alexander responded.

"Oui!"

"Bonjour mon oncle," Angie said. She had just begun taking impromptu and informal French lessons from him. She always wanted to show off how much she was learning and Lafayette was always proud.

"Bonjour petite lionne," he responded. Lafayette had always called Alexander 'little lion' in their college days. Now he referred to Alexander's children as such.

"I was wondering if you were working today?" she said dropping the French as they crossed a street.

"Oui, in fact since it is Saturday I don't have any tour groups. So I will meet you in front of the lions," he said smiling.

"Je vous verrai ensuite!"

"Magnifique!" he replied.

"Okay here's daddy," she said giving the phone back.

"Hi again," Alexander said as they maneuvered the busy streets.

"Your little one is smart. Picking the language up and it has only been a few weeks!"

"Well, she has a good teacher. We will see you then!"

"Adieu!"

"Yay! Uncle Laff will be there!" she smiled.

They were within a couple yards and they say him. Uncle Laff perusal had his big curly hair in a neat ponytail and wearing a suit that he clearly got in the arts district.

"Mes favorites!" he called out.

"Hey man! Thanks for meeting us. I hope we aren't keeping you from anything," Alexander said coming in for the familiar hug.

"No worries!"

Lafayette in college was studying military history with a minor in political science, which was where he met Alexander who was a political science major. The two had hit it off and found they had the same dorm building. Lafayette had realized he disliked military history and just like regular world history with an emphasis in his home country France.

Lafayette had received an internship at the national history museum on account of Alexander writing to the museum multiple times after they had denied Lafayette of the position. At the time Lafayette thought Alexander was being foolish but now as the Head curator and a member of said application committee, he couldn't complain.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"It's Daddy Daughter day!" she chirped.

"Oh? And you want to spend the day with your old uncle tagging behind?"

"Yep!"

"Well let's go!"

They had made in through the French, English and half way through the American wing when Lafayette phone went off. Earning disapproving looks from pensioners he quietly took the call. He waved the two to keep on going as he talked.

Five minutes later Lafayette walked back dejected.

"I'm sorry but it seems an unexpected tour group just signed up and I am the only one "call". I have to go and give the boring version of the tour I just gave you," he frowned.

"You mean the one without Death Eaters mixed with the Avengers?" Alexander said cocking an eyebrow, "I was sure Thor liberated France."

"I am hurt," Lafayette said clutching his chest.

"It's alright!" Angie said, "You did a good job."

"Thank you. I've gotta run now. Have a good rest of your day!" Lafayette said turning the other direction.

The day went on just as smoothly as before. After exiting the American wing they stopped by the gift shop. Angie was her father's little princess but sometimes she was a tomboy. Alexander bought her a tricorne hat and a mini-revolutionary coat.

All the way back to the apartment she pretended to shoot at red coats.

"The bullets out your gun!" she called to him.

"What?"

"We move under cover and we move as one through the night, we have one shot to live another day. We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away! The Code word is 'Rochambeau', dig me, daddy?"

"Yes sir, " he said saluting.

"No daddy 'yes ma'am'," she said not looking back.

"Yes ma'am then!" he said smiling. Angie always had a wild imagination that wouldn't quit.

"Ma'am permission to break for ice cream," he called to her.

"Permission granted!"

They then stopped into the small ice cream parlor where Angie got peanut butter chocolate and Alexander got mint chocolate chip.

When they got home Angie hadn't finished her cone when Eliza saw them.

"Alex, we agree on no sweets before dinner," she said in mock sternness.

"Eliza you are quite right," he said before turning to his daughter and with hands on hips and an exaggerated face said, "Very naughty letting me do that."

Angie laughed and Philip who was doing homework at the kitchen counter leaned over and said, "Hey pops why didn't you get me ice cream?"

"Son, you had your weekend. But next time we will get all the ice cream eh?"

Philip returned to his math homework satisfied.

"Both of you wash up for dinner," Eliza said smiling.

"Yes ma'am," they both said saluting and marching upstairs to their perspective bathrooms.

That night Angie was just in bed when Alexander walked in. he kissed her on her forehead and said, "Have a good day sweetheart?"

"Yes, daddy! I know exactly what we are going to do the next daddy daughter day!"

"I am sure it will be as fun as today," he said turning

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Angie?"

"Daddy Daughter day hasn't ended yet. Do you think you could read me a chapter?"

"Of course but you and mom always read at night," he said. Alexander did read to his children but it was Eliza who read to them at night. She had a way of reading to calm them down so they could sleep. Alexander had the habit of getting too into the story. He would use different voices, yell when required and move around the room.

"Here," she said handing him Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

He slid next to her on the bed and began reading. To his surprise, she fell asleep with her head resting on his arm.

He slowly set the book down and kissed her forehead.

"Night my little angel."

He slowly turned her light out and tiptoed out. After closing the door he saw Eliza leaning against the wall.

"She loves you," Eliza sighed into Alexander's embrace.

"I feared so long I couldn't raise a son let alone a daughter. I didn't think I could raise two kids or any for that matter," Alexander said into Eliza's hair.

"You are doing a great job," she replied.

Alexander was pleased.

Note: The suit Lafayette is wearing I am referencing the suit Daveed Diggs wore at the Tony Awards.


End file.
